


Riptides

by WolfAsh



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAsh/pseuds/WolfAsh
Summary: Like riptides, the force of fate can be stronger than anyone could imagine, pulling someone towards their path no matter what world they may be in. A little bit of everything CS AU
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

  
**Present Day Storybrooke**

  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

  
Emma Swan was jolted awake by the blaring alarm clock next to her. She groaned and rolled over to hit snooze one more time. She peaked one of her eyes open to glance at the time _7:30_. Emma knew she had to get out of bed now in order to make it to work on time and swing by Granny’s to get something greasy for breakfast and a large coffee. She had already hit snooze 5 times and had a pounding headache.

  
_I’m never drinking alcohol again_. She groaned and rolled back over, wishing she hadn’t gone out with Mary Margret and Red last night. She had been perfectly fine staying home like every night in her small, boring town of Storybrooke watching TV but Red had showed up to the loft she shared with Mary Margaret demanding to celebrate her birthday since Emma worked late tonight.

  
In fact, her 28th birthday wasn’t even until tomorrow, but her friends had a tradition to celebrate her birthday the night before, counting down until midnight like another New Year’s Eve. She usually had her birthday eve and birthday off each year, but her boss hadn’t been so generous this time. Emma knew it was her own doing.

  
The alarm went off a 6th time and Emma finally forced herself to get out of bed and get into the shower. She took a glance in the mirror and, well, she looked rough. _Nope, no more alcohol ever_. Her long blonde hair was tangled in last nights curls. Leftover mascara smudged her eyes and ran down her face. She didn’t remember getting home last night. Mary Margaret had probably just put her to bed per usual.

  
She tried not to stay in her shower longer than usual, but the hot water helped ease her hangover. She finally decided it was going to be worth it to be a little late to work. Emma was already on Sheriff Graham’s bad side as it was. Eventually, she dragged herself out of the small shower, threw on her jeans, t-shirt and red leather jacket and walked downstairs.

  
There was a travel mug on the corner of the kitchen counter with a bright pink post-it note attached. Emma glanced at it and it was Mary Margret’s handwriting. _Your usual pick-me-up. There’s breakfast warming in the oven. Hope it helps with the hangover. - MM_. Of course, Mary Margret Blanchard knew exactly how to take care of Emma’s hangovers. She was lucky to have a friend like her. Emma couldn’t remember how long she had known Mary Margaret, but the woman had become family. She was about 20 years older than Emma and a teacher at the local school. Emma herself had no family. Her parents had abandoned her as a child and Mary Margaret had come into her life and picked up the broken pieces.

  
Emma scarfed down her breakfast and took a few sips of coffee, grabbed the mug and ran out the door to the sheriff’s station, glad that she didn’t have to stop by Granny’s. She might even make it to work on time. _Maybe Graham won’t be too pissed at me_.

  
Emma ran down Main Street saying high to the usual suspects. Granny yelling at Red for being late to work yet again. Archie walking Pongo. Leroy yelling at cars while trying to get to Granny’s to get his usual breakfast. Just another typical day in boring old Storybrooke.

  
She wasn’t paying attention and partly hoping that she was just a little later than her usual promptness. Then- thud! She ran right into something solid.  
“Deputy Swann. Watch where you are going!” Emma groaned, knowing exactly who she had run into. It was the same every morning she worked. “You’ve already got one strike with me.” Regina Mills, mayor of Storybrooke, glanced down at her watch and then looked back at her with a grin. “Well Miss Swan, I guess I should be expecting a call from Sheriff Graham about your tardiness today. Strike 2.”

  
Emma glared at the woman, refusing to say anything to get her into anymore trouble with the woman. The only word she had for Regina was _evil_. She had the town wrapped around her finger. Everyone in town hated her but were too scared of her to do anything about it. Emma still didn’t know how she won the election each year when she and all of her friends certainly didn’t vote for her.

  
Regina took Emma’s silence as compliance and started to grin. “Well Miss Swan, on your way. I’ll be waiting for Graham’s call.” And she walked off.

  
Emma groaned and took off back down the road. She didn’t know what would happen with “Strike 3” but she couldn’t afford to lose her job. She had no idea why the Mayor despised her this much. It was as if she was just waiting for Emma to mess up.

  
She had just passed the town’s clock tower that was perpetually stuck at 8:15 when she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. Emma groaned, knowing exactly who the text was from.

  
_You’re late. Sorry Emma. I have to tell Regina. I wanted to tell you in person but I’m leaving the office in your hands today. I was called in late last night for an accident and need to go home and sleep. See you tomorrow._

  
Well, at least Emma didn’t have to deal with the awkwardness between her and Graham today.

  
She arrived at the sheriff’s office only 10 minutes late. Emma didn’t think that should really be considered “late” given her usual everyday promptness, but Regina and Graham already had it out for her.

  
Emma was glad to have the office to herself today. Her headache was still clinging to her despite Mary Margaret’s hangover cure. The day wasn’t too busy, just like a day in Storybrooke. She spent most of the day doing paperwork. The office had gotten a call from one resident claiming that they had been robbed. Emma had gone by the house and discovered that the tenant had just misplaced the item. The rest of the day had gone without incident until she received a call around 11 pm. Leroy had been drunk driving and hit a stop sign.

  
It took awhile to sort everything out. No one had been injured but Leroy’s truck. She took Leroy home and put him to bed, deciding to deal with him tomorrow. Leroy wouldn’t run. No one ever left Storybrooke. Emma finally found herself walking up the stairs to the loft around 11:50.

  
She dropped her keys on the table and walked to the kitchen to grab a beer and noticed a cupcake with a candle on the counter with another bright pink post-it note. _Happy Birthday Emma!- MM_. There was even a pack of matches sitting next to it. Emma smiled to herself again thinking about how much Mary Margret meant to her.

  
She took her beer, cupcake and matches and sat on the sofa, still a few minutes from midnight. Emma took a swig of her beer and lit the candle, waiting for her phone to show midnight. She spent the last few minutes of being 27 thinking about her past in Storybrooke, she couldn’t remember really being anywhere else.  
Finally, her phone showed midnight.

  
_Happy 28th Birthday to me_. And Emma blew out the candles deciding not to make a wish this year. As soon as the candle was out, Emma thought she noticed the lights in the loft flicker but didn’t think too much about it. She finished the rest of her beer and then dragged herself off to bed. It had been a long day and 28 didn’t really feel any different than 27.

  
**The Enchanted Forest, 8 years ago**

  
_“It’s time to get up Emma.”_

  
_Emma groaned and threw her blanket over top of her._

  
_“Emma, come on you need to wake up. You know it’s a big day.” She heard her lady’s maid, Johanna, call to her. Emma’s eyes opened with a start and she groaned again. It was her 20th birthday and her parents were hosting a ball tonight to celebrate her coming of age and to have her meet potential suitors._

  
_“Johanna, I’m feeling ill. I don’t think I will go,” Emma told her from underneath the blanket._

  
_“Of course you’re going Emma,” a different voice said as she ripped the blanket from over top of her. It was her mother, Snow White. Emma rolled over with a huff, refusing to look at her mother. “Emma, what’s wrong?”_

  
_Emma couldn’t tell her what was wrong. She wouldn’t understand. “Nothing’s wrong. Its just a big day. I’m a little nervous.”_

  
_“I understand sweetie, I was nervous too.” Snow White smiled when Emma rolled over to look at her. “Happy Birthday Emma.” Her mother was gorgeous, even early in the morning. Long, wavy dark hair, snow white skin with green eyes that matched her own._

  
_Emma couldn’t help but smile at her mother. Snow always looked at Emma like she was about to lose her but yet she was still in shock that she hadn’t. Their family’s history was a long one, full of tragedy but also love. She always loved when her parents told her their story, but it was also the reason that Emma felt that she never was able to live her own life._

  
_Her parents had almost lost her and the life that they knew to an evil curse when she was a baby._

  
_Emma had heard the story hundreds of times. Anytime she had asked to go on an adventure outside their castle or their lands. Sure, she had traveled to other lands like Arendelle to see her friends Elsa and Anna, but never by herself. Her parents always joined her, or she had 20 guards go with her. Emma longed to go on her own adventure. She wanted to become a hero, like her parents were. To discover who she was, to find her true love, like they had done when they were her age. She was never going to be able to do that if her parents kept her under lock and key._

  
_She understood why, even if she fought with them every day. But today she turned 20. An adult by her kingdom’s standard. Her parents safe-guarded their kingdom. There was no reason she needed to stay home. She was done hearing their own stories and wanted to start her own. She had an escape plan but was still a little nervous about leaving her parents._

  
_“Thanks mom.” Emma started to get out of bed and get ready for the demanding day._

  
**Present Day Storybrooke**

  
_Yep, 28 isn’t any different than 27_. Emma groaned when her alarm went off at the same time as it always did. _Maybe a little less hungover, that’s all_. She only hit snooze once and got out of bed, not wanting to be late 2 days in a row.

  
Because she didn’t hit snooze as many times as yesterday, she was finally able to catch Mary Margaret before she left for school.

  
“Happy Birthday Emma!” Mary Margaret greeted her friend with a hug. She was an inch shorter than Emma with green eyes similar to Emma’s and her dark hair cut in a pixie cut. Emma wasn’t much of a hugger herself but she always felt loved when Mary Margaret gave her one.

  
“Thanks Mary Margaret.” Emma started getting ready to brew her normal morning coffee and wrestled with their ancient coffee machine. “How was your day yesterday? Thanks so much for the breakfast. You saved me.”

  
“Oh, it was no problem Emma. You know that. School was just as usual. Nothing exciting happened. I came home, had dinner and watched some television. Same as always.” Emma watched her friend get ready to leave for work while she waited for her coffee and munched on a blueberry muffin. “Were you late yesterday?”

  
Emma groaned. “Only 10 minutes but of course I ran right into Madam Mayor and you know how Graham has been lately.”

  
Mary Margaret sighed. “Strike 2?” She asked hesitantly and Emma nodded. “Oh Emma, I’m sorry. We shouldn’t have gone out that night.”

  
“No Mary Margaret. I needed it. We needed it. It was a good to have some change in our normal lives. I will be ok. Just no more sleeping in. Maybe I’ll pick up some extra shifts to get back in Graham’s good graces.”

“Alright Emma, as long as you’re ok.” Mary Margaret was ready to head out the door. “I’ll see you tonight after work?”

  
Emma nodded. “Have a great day.” She headed out the door.

  
Emma took a sip of her coffee that had just finished brewing and glanced at the clock on their ancient oven. She needed to leave soon as well. Emma transferred her coffee into a travel mug and grabbed her red leather jacket and badge, ready to start the day.

  
She passed the usuals on Main Street. Granny scolding Red for being late again for work. Pongo dragging Archie down the street. Leroy getting angry at cars from preventing him from getting to Granny’s.

  
She didn’t have to run today to make it to work on time and casually strolled down the street taking in the beautiful day. It was a crisp Autumn day in Maine, weather just starting to get colder. Emma was lost in her own thoughts and took another sip of her coffee. When- thud!

  
Emma groaned. She knew she should have expected it. Every morning was the same.

  
“Miss Swan! Do watch where you are going! I see that you aren’t late today.” Regina stood before her dressed in one of her usual pant suits, not a dark hair out of place.

  
“Sorry, Madam Mayor. I will be more careful next time.” Emma felt like she said this every day but was never able to avoid running into the woman. “I better get to the office.” She walked off before Regina could say anything else to her.

  
The rest of her walk was uneventful as always. She glanced at the clocktower, still showing 8:15, before walking into the office. Emma was happy to be by herself again today. Graham was coming in at 8 tonight to relieve her so at least she had some of her birthday to herself. Emma settled down at her desk, ready for another long, uneventful day of paperwork.

  
**The Enchanted Forest, 8 years ago**

  
_Emma tried to deal with the demanding day with a plastered-on smile on her face. Nothing had made her truly happy. Sure, she was wearing a gorgeous red gown along with a tiara which her mother had specifically gifted to her for her 20th birthday. She had never felt more beautiful, but she felt out of place the whole day. She felt like a puppet being dragged along from event to event._

  
_She hadn’t seen her father until right before the opening of the ball. One of her guards had escorted her out to the barns under false pretenses and her father appeared before her bearing a huge grin, his hands holding the halter of a chestnut gelding all of her own._

  
_Emma loved her mother dearly, but she had always had such a deep connection with her father. Perhaps, it was because David never really was supposed to be a prince. If fate had not been broken, Emma was never supposed to be a princess._

  
_David had grown up a shepherd and then one day, he was handed the life of a prince. He had been born a twin with a struggling farm and family. One day, the Dark One appeared to his parents and offered them a deal. He offered to take one twin and give him to a king who so desperately wanted a son but could not bare one of his own in return to the farm’s survival. David’s parents agreed, wanting to give both their boys there best chance, but were heartbroken with the decision._  
_Years later, the Dark One reappeared needing the assistance of David. James, his twin, had died after an encounter with a dragon. His kingdom no longer had an heir. David’s farm was once again in tough times and David agreed to take James’ place as prince. He was able to slay the dragon on his own and his people never noticed the difference in the blonde-haired, blue-eyed prince that stood before them. Yet, David never felt that he belonged._

  
_Emma choked back some tears and hugged her father, thinking to herself that his gift was unknowingly the best thing she could have ever received today._  
____

  
_The day’s events had past and she was finally ready to be presented at the ball. Her parents were called down the ballroom’s stairs first and then it was her turn to face the crowd of people there to celebrate her birthday._

  
_Emma was dreading walking down those stairs. She did not feel like a princess, no matter how much she looked it. She was dreading how the rest of the night would go, knowing her parents would be heartbroken by the end of it._

  
_She was able to walk down the stairs without tripping over her shoes or dress, despite how nervous she was and then had her first dance with her father. Despite how hard she tried not to cry, she was unable to keep a tear from falling own her face. Either her father didn’t notice or thought she was emotional from the night and decided not to say anything. Once the song was over, she whispered “I love you dad,” and hugged him._

  
_“I love you too. Now have fun tonight.”_

  
_Her plan was to dance with a few suitors so as not to make anyone suspicious and not escape the castle until later, when everyone had had a few drinks and was having too much of a good time to notice a missing princess. They might even decide that she had had a long day and gone up to bed on her own._

  
_She had danced with 5 suitors, all either cocky, awkward or way into themselves. None of them she felt remotely comfortable with. She was finishing the 5th dance when her mother announced that it was now time for Emma to blow out her candle._

  
_Emma broke away from the lord and made her way to the cupcake. Everyone gathered in front of her. She was nervous, as usual, not feeling like she was supposed to be in front of this many people._

  
_“Make a wish Emma,” her mother happily said next to her._

  
_Emma thought for a moment. She didn’t really believe in wishes anymore. Nothing she had ever wished for had become true. All she wanted to have was her own life, with no one making decisions for her. She smiled to herself._ I will make my own happy ending _. Then she blew out the candle._

____

  
_Two hours after blowing out the candle, Emma was ready to enact her plan. She had just finished dancing with her last suitor and excused herself to get some air. She noticed that her mother and father were occupied with friends and the guards that usually surrounded her with enjoying themselves with some free spirits._

  
_As soon as she realized no one was watching, she raced out of the castle to the barn at the edge of the grounds to grab the horse that her father had just given her. She threw a bridal on the gelding and leaped onto the horse bareback in her gown. It felt like escape, as she tore away from the castle and grounds into the night without ever taking a glance back._

**Present Day Storybrooke**

  
As Emma suspected, the day was uneventful. Though, for a town as small and crime-free as Storybrooke, there was always an endless supply of paperwork for Emma to do. She hated sitting stuck at her desk all day; it wasn’t why she wanted to be a cop. Emma longed for adventure, not the day to day monotony of Storybrooke. She had tried to leave the town a couple times in her past; to escape to Boston or New York or some other metropolis that was surely livelier than Storybrooke. She would make it all the way to the town line in her ancient yellow bug but always felt herself drawn back to her loft with Mary Margaret. Emma always assumed it was because she was too scared to leave the one person she knew loved her.

  
Emma broke away from her thoughts and glanced at the clock in the office. 7:55. Graham should be here any moment to relieve her for the evening. Emma was planning on spending it how she usually spends her evenings. Picking up dinner from Granny’s and then heading home to watch TV with Mary Margaret. Besides her birthday, Emma couldn’t remember ever doing anything different with her evenings.

  
Emma heard the front door open and close. Graham had arrived. She started to pack up her things, unwilling to spend more time with Graham than she needed to.  
“Emma, how was the day? Anything happen I should know about?” An accented voice asked from behind her. Sheriff Graham Humbert was definitely one of the most attractive men in Storybrooke, with his tall muscular figure, dark curly hair and kind eyes but recently she discovered that he belonged to Regina.

  
“Nothing out of the ordinary. Spent the day mostly doing paperwork.” She replied while stuffing some of her things into her bag, unwilling to meet his eyes.

  
“Alright, well I will see you tomorrow.” Emma was already halfway to the door. “Oh Emma-“ she stopped and turned around. “Happy Birthday.”

  
“Thanks,” she muttered and continued out the door, ready to head home. She took a glance at the clocktower, still stuck at 8:15 and then went off into the night. Something had been tugging at her mind all day. She was tired of her day-to-day routine and was itching for something new.

  
Then she saw the sign. _The Pirate’s Hook_. She had heard some of the Storybrooke citizens talk about the bar but she had never visited herself, preferring to have drinks at either Granny’s or The Rabbit Hole. _What the hell, something new_. Emma quickly shot a text to Mary Margaret telling her that she would be a little later tonight and walked in the door to the bar.

  
It was a little hole in the wall, smaller than any of the other establishments in Storybrooke and certainly less frequented. It was meticulously cleaned, dark wood everywhere. She noticed it was nautically themed, with pictures of ships along the walls, an anchor hanging on one wall and a ship’s wheel behind the bar. There were 4 high top tables made of the same dark wood as the bar. Leroy and Walter were each drinking a beer at the furthest table from the door. They were the only two patrons in the bar tonight besides the dark-haired bartender who was currently bent over rearranging some bottles behind the bar.

  
Emma strolled over to the bar and took one of the 8 empty seats. It was quaint and only had 3 taps but had everything that anyone would want to drink. Emma usually like to have a beer or two after a long day at work.

  
“What can I get you, love?” a British accent came from the bartender who hadn’t turned around from his task to look at her.

  
Emma knew that she had never heard the voice around Storybrooke before but something was familiar about it. “I’ll have a beer. Whatever you recommend.”

  
The bartender stopped what he was doing at her voice and turned around to look at her. Emma felt her jaw drop and tried her best not to look like she had lost her mind. She definitely would have remembered seeing this man in Storybrooke- he was gorgeous. His dark hair was a little messy but sexy none-the-less with dark scruff with a hint of auburn mixed in. He was wearing a grey Henley that accentuated his muscles with curls of dark hair poking out and snug black jeans that not many men could pull off. She noticed he was wearing a dark glove over a stiff prosthetic left hand. But what made Emma feel like a teenage girl drooling over a celebrity crush lost for words were his stunningly blue eyes- the color of the sea. There was something familiar about them, but something that Emma didn’t understand.

  
Emma took a moment to realize that he was starring at her as well, then he shook his head and went to pour her beer.

  
“I haven’t seen you in here before, love.”

  
“Well, it’s because I haven’t been in here before.” He chuckled at her response and brought over her beer, placing it down on a coaster.

  
“Yes, I would have definitely remembered you.” He leaned on the bar and offered her his hand. “Jack Turner, pleasure to make your acquaintance…”

  
Emma paused for a moment and looked down at his offered hand. “Emma, Emma Swan.” She smiled at him and returned the handshake. As soon as her hand touched his, her hand started to tingle, and she felt a warm, comforting sensation spread throughout her body. She dropped his hand almost immediately, contributing the sensation to just nerves. She chanced a glance at the man in front of her and he looked confused. He shook his head again and flashed the most perfect smile she had seen at her.

  
“Emma Swan, so you must be the deputy. I must thank you for picking Leroy up outside the bar those many times.”

  
“Well duty calls.” Emma took a sip of her beer. It was pretty good, better than the 6-pack she usually picked up for herself.

  
“Well, love, what brings you into The Pirate’s Hook tonight. I usually don’t have anyone but regulars come in.”

  
Emma hesitated for a moment. She didn’t know what had drawn her in tonight. “I’m still not sure myself, actually.” He looked at her like he wanted her to continue. “I had a long day of paperwork, nothing exciting happened. No chasing down criminals, no break-ins, no car accidents. Paperwork isn’t why I wanted to be a cop.” She sighed. “I guess I just needed a change. Its my birthday you see.”

  
Jack held up a finger, wanting to pause her tale. He put a shot glass down in front of her, into which he poured an amber liquid from the nearest bottle. Rum. He handed the glass to her and pulled out a leather covered flask from his back pocket.

  
“You carry around a flask while you’re at work as a bartender?” Emma laughed.

  
Jack shrugged. “I’ve carried it for as long as I can remember. Happy Birthday Emma.” He tapped the flask to her glass and they both drank. “Cheers.”

  
The rum was good. Not her usual choice but it went down nice and smooth. She felt better than she had in a long time and resumed drinking her beer.

  
“I wonder why I haven’t seen you around.” Emma thought out loud. “I thought being deputy, I would have met everyone in Storybrooke by now. Have you been in town long?”

  
“As long as I can remember.” Jack poured himself his own beer, the same he had given Emma. “I usually tend to keep to myself. The bar’s mine and I don’t have anyone who works for me, so I’m usually here all the time. My flat’s just above the bar. Occasionally, I’ll find my way down to the docks and watch the boats.”

  
“Do you sail?” Emma asked taking another sip of beer.

  
“Never, being on the water makes me seasick.” Emma chuckled. “But watching them soothes my soul. Tis the reason for the nautical themed bar.” He waved his hands around.

  
They chatted for a little longer, lost in easy conversation, Emma’s beer long empty. Jack was telling a story about one of his usuals when she heard someone clear her throat next to her. Leroy was standing next to her, wanting another round. Emma had completely forgotten that they weren’t alone. While Jack refilled Leroy’s beer, she glanced down at her watch and was startled at how late it had gotten. She needed to get home soon so Mary Margaret didn’t worry and so she’d make it to work on time tomorrow. Emma pulled out some cash to settle up when Jack return to his position across the bar from her.

  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize how late it had gotten. I need to head back home. How much do I owe you?”

  
Jacked looked crestfallen just for a moment and then smiled at her once again. “It’s on the house, Swan. Just don’t be a stranger.”

  
Emma smiled and slid the money back into her bag and got off her stool. “Thank you, Jack. I will definitely make it a point to come back. Have a good night.”

  
“Good night Swan.”

  
Emma left The Pirate’s Hook with an unexplained feeling, like something had changed but she didn’t know what. She hurried down Main Street eager to get back to the loft to tell Mary Margaret about her day and her night at the bar. She was in such a hurry that she didn’t even notice that the clocktower now read 10:25.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. A few lines were taken from the show.**

** Chapter 2 **

**Present Day Storybrooke**

Emma’s day started as just another normal day in Storybrooke. She woke up before her alarm went off and was able to make it to Granny’s for a quick breakfast with Mary Margaret. When Emma had gotten back to their loft, she had been excited to tell her about her night, but the more she thought about it, the more she hesitated. She knew if she told Mary Margaret about the spark she felt with Jack, she would never hear the end of it.

Emma had always been reluctant to let anyone one into her life as everyone she had let in, besides Mary Margaret, had left her. She was abandoned on the side of the road as a newborn and had never known her parents or why they had given her up. She was found by a 7-year-old boy who had tried hard to stick with her as she grew, but he had grown tired by the foster system and ran away, leaving Emma all alone. And then when she had gotten older, she had had several boyfriends that had claimed to love her and then ditched her unexpectedly. Emma had grown used to being alone until she had met Mary Margaret.

The two women slid into their normal booth and their friend Ruby came over immediately with their regular coffee orders. “I’ll put your usual orders in,” she told them.

“Thanks, Red,” a nickname only Emma and Mary Margaret called her.

“So where did you end up going after your shift? Back to The White Rabbit?” Mary Margaret asked curiously, taking a sip of her coffee. She liked hers with extra sugar and a dash of cinnamon.

Emma hesitated. “Have you heard of the Pirate’s Hook?”

“That little bar off of Main Street?” Emma nodded. “I haven’t been there myself but Leroy tells me about it all the time. It seems like he’s a regular. What’s the owners name? Jack something?”

“Yeah, that’s it. Jack Turner. Have you met him before?” Mary Margaret knew everyone and kept up with everyone in the quaint town.

“No, I’ve never even seen him. He tends to keep to himself and that bar,” Mary Margaret shrugged. “Did you get to meet the elusive Jack Turner? You must tell me about him!”

It was lucky that then Ruby had brought out their breakfast. Emma was starving and before Mary Margaret could restart their conversation, Emma stuffed a large piece of pancake in her mouth, not wanting to tell her about Jack.

Someone came over to talk to Mary Margaret and Emma used that time to scarf down the rest of her breakfast, planning to avoid the rest of the conversation completely. “Mary Margaret, I’ve got to go,” and Emma scampered out of the dinner not meeting Mary Margaret’s eye.

It was another crisp, beautiful day in Storybrooke. She waved hi to Archie walking Pongo and Leroy who for once, wasn’t in a grumpy mood. She was rounding the corner to get to the station when she finally remembered to pause.

Mayor Mills came around the corner and for once, Emma had avoided crashing into her. Emma noticed the dark-haired woman looked a little flustered.

“Madam Mayor? Are you alright?”

Regina shook her head, breaking away from her thoughts and then realized for the first time, Emma Swan had not bumped into her. Emma watched her eyes go wide and she didn’t say anything. “Regina?”

“That’s a bit informal don’t you think?” Regina had finally snapped out of it. “Shouldn’t you be getting to the station? Wouldn’t want you to get a third strike.” Emma ignored her and continued on her way to work.

___

It was the strangest day she had had in Storybrooke since Emma could remember.

Around 9:30, she received a phone call from Belle asking them to come down to the library. She had found a drunken Will Scarlet asleep on the floor cuddling an Alice in Wonderland book after breaking into through one of the glass windows. Scarlet was currently sleeping off his alcohol in one of the 2 jail cells in at the station.

They had received 15 calls from concerned citizens about their lights flickering on and off all morning. Emma wasn’t sure why they called the station as there wasn’t very much her and Graham could do.

Emma had finally able to pull away for a few minutes and go pick up a grilled cheese and onion rings and a burger for Graham from Granny’s. She was walking back to the station and nearly dropped her lunch on the ground. The clocktower now read 12:15, the current time. _It’s like magic._ Emma stared at the clock for a few seconds and then pulled herself together. _Obviously, someone finally got around to fixing it._ The morning had gotten to her and Emma decided to brew a pot of coffee once she got back to the station.

“Graham, did you see the clocktower this morning? It’s actually working.” Emma said excitedly, setting down her lunch at her desk.

Graham looked up from a stack of papers he was currently absorbed with. “Sorry, what are you going on about Emma?”

“The clocktower? Its moving!” Emma looked at him incredulously. “I can’t remember a time in Storybrooke where it ever moved.”

“Huh, I guess I never noticed it.” Graham shrugged and went back to his stack of paperwork. Emma looked at the back of his head like he was crazy and decided to text Mary Margaret to see if she noticed this morning.

She felt her phone vibrate a few minutes later with her friend’s response. _The clocktower? Oh, Emma to be honest, I don’t recall ever noticing that it didn’t work._

But Emma wasn’t able to think about her roommates’ response because a frantic young, very pregnant, blonde-haired woman burst into the station.

“Please, I need someone’s help.”

**The Enchanted Forest, 8 Years Ago**

_Riding through the forest with only the stars and the moonlight to guide her took Emma a few more hours than usual to get to the docks. The young gelding was nervous out in the woods by themselves and Emma admitted to herself that it was eerie being alone just the two of them under the night sky. She was used to her gaggle of guards surrounding her._

_She arrived at the oceanside village at dawn and found it quite bustling with morning activity. Emma hopped off her stead and hesitated before venturing further in. She glanced down at her current attire and realized she made a grave mistake. She was still clad in the red ball gown which would be sure to cause some heads to turn if she walked down the main street wearing it._

_Emma’s plan was to buy passage on a ship to take her to Arendelle to see Anna and Elsa for some time and then go on her own adventure. Before the ball, she had sown jewels and gold coins into her corset to hide and had packed a small bag with a canteen and a few provisions. A change of less conspicuous clothes had been forgotten._

_Emma was starting to doubt her plan all together, realizing she had made a blunder just at the beginning of her adventure when she noticed a small cottage nearby with some clothes hanging to dry. She made sure no one was around and walked up to the clothesline. As luck would have it, there were some woman’s clothes about her size that had dried. She took a dress with a gold and burgundy skirt and a deep brown cloak with a faint floral pattern off the line and dropped some gold coins on the ground next to it._ So, it’s not really stealing. _She jumped back up on the horse and rode back into the forest to find some place to change._

_The garments fit her well. They were the right size and length and weren’t too flashy so the princess would be able to hide among the crowded streets. The only thing that made Emma feel a little uneasy was that the dress showed off more of her bosom than she was used to revealing. She had been told repeatedly that cuts like this were too provocative for a princess._

_“I am not a princess today,” Emma mumbled to herself and threw the cloak over her shoulders. It covered some of her exposed skin and made her feel a bit more comfortable._

_The red ballgown was laying on a fallen log were Emma had placed it. She stared at it for a few moments, trying to decide what to do with it. She was hesitant to part with it as it had been one of the gifts from her mother. Her tiara was already safely stowed away at the bottom of her bag in a hidden pocket. She ended up folding it up as tight as she could and putting it in her bag as well with the idea that she could sell it if she needed more money in the future._

_Satisfied that she no longer looked like a princess, Emma got back on her horse and rode into the village to start her journey._

**Present Day Storybrooke**

“Please, I need someone’s help.”

Emma took in the woman’s appearance. Her face was swollen, her eyes were red and puffy, and she look like she was due any day. She was wearing a maid’s uniform. Emma thought she recognized her from Granny’s inn. “Your name’s Ashley, right?” The girl nodded. The phone rang and Graham had picked it up, leaving Emma to help the girl. “Ok, Ashley, tell me what’s wrong.”

“I don’t think I can do this; no one thinks I can do this,” Ashley told her, tears starting to roll down her face.

“Screw them.”

“What?”

“Screw them. No one can tell you who to love, how to live your life. Whatever you’re considering doing…or giving up…the choice is yours. No one else’s.”

“It’s not exactly what you think it is,” Ashley replied.

“It never is. People are going to tell you what to do your whole life. You just gotta punch back and tell them, ‘No. This is who I am.’ You want to change the way people think about you, you have to do it yourself because there are no fairy godmothers in this world.”

Emma watched the young girl take a deep breath and compose herself. “You’re right. Thanks for your help.” She set her jaw, mind made up and left the station without a look back.

“What was that about?” Graham asked, finally off the phone call.

“I think she just needed someone to talk to.”

___

After Ashley had left the station, the calls had started to stop coming in and the day seemed to calm down. Emma was able to get back to the pile of paperwork sitting on her desk. Graham had left to answer a call about 30 minutes ago and she had the office to herself. Emma hoped the rest of the day would be uneventful.

Then, she heard the door to the station open and groaned. In walked Mr. Gold, a person Emma tried to avoid. Mr. Gold owned everything in Storybrooke and besides Regina, was the most powerful person in town.

“Ms. Swan, I require your assistance.” Mr. Gold had an accent Emma could never place. He limped over to Emma’s desk, his normal cane in his hand.

“What can I do for you Mr. Gold?”

“It seems someone has stolen something important from me. Do you know Ashley, Granny’s maid?” Emma nodded, worried where this was going. “She broke into my shop, knocked me unconscious and took something from me.”

“That doesn’t sound like Ashley.”

“I have the wound to prove it.” He pulled some hair back and Emma saw a wound on his forehead. “And I have a photograph from my surveillance system.” He pulled out a picture from inside his suit coat. Emma looked at it and sure enough it was Ashley, wearing the same outfit she had on from earlier that day, when she came into the station. It seemed like he was telling the truth.

“What did she take from you?”

“That is for me alone to know. I just need you to find her Ms. Swan. I recommend that you start with her past lover, Sean Herman.”

**_The Enchanted Forest, 8 years ago_ **

_The town was bustling with daily activities and no one took a second look at Emma. She had given up trying to ride the gelding in town and was currently walking next to him as she guided them down the busy street. She passed a dozen vendors selling fish, fruits, jewelry and other odds and ends. Men were asking around for work and women shopping for food. She was bumped into several times, something that had never happened to her when she was in town in the past and it didn’t bother her. For once, she didn’t feel out of place._

_They made their way towards the docks and she asked around about ships for hire. Emma was directed to a smaller vessel called The Lady Madonna and her captain, Braden Barnes. She was told The Lady Madonna was a small trading ship that was familiar with the sea and the crew was often willing to provide passage to a traveler or two for a price and was well known for keeping their tales to themselves._

_The ship they were searching for was docked at the end of the row of ships in the harbor. She paused in front of it and took it in. It was exactly what she was looking for. Nothing flashy or grand about it- a modest size. No one would expect a princess to board this vessel._

_Emma tied the gelding to a post and whispered to him, “I will be right back.” She patted him on the shoulder and headed up the gangway._

_She was greeted by four crew members who halted their tasks as soon as they noticed her. Two of their jaws dropped due the presence of a beautiful woman standing on their ship’s deck._

_After a few beats when no one asked what her business aboard the ship was, she cleared her throat and said confidently, “I am looking to find passage to Arendelle and was told that Captain Barnes might be able to provide me safe travel.”_

_One man finally came to his senses. “Aye, I can take you to the captain.” He motioned as if she should follow him and she followed him down below the deck. The other three crew members staring after them, still not resuming their tasks._

_She followed the man through a narrow hallway of light wood until they stopped at a door made of the same material. He knocked on the door a few times. “Captain, I have a woman here who would like passage to Arendelle.”_

_There was no answer for a moment, then “Send her in,” a muffled voice from behind the door called out._

_“You heard the captain,” the crewman said and motioned towards the door._

_Emma opened the door hesitantly and stepped inside the room. It was a small room made of the same light-colored wood that she had seen in the rest of the ship. There was a small one-man bunk with a built-in wardrobe next to it. On the opposite side, there was a table big enough for two. The captain was sitting at a small desk, his attention on some papers in front of him._

_He didn’t say anything to her. Emma wondered if in the few minutes that had passed, he had forgotten she was there. She was about to clear her throat to get his attention when, “Well are you going to tell me why you’re here lass or just stand in the door.” He didn’t once look up from his papers._

_“I’d like to secure passage to Arendelle. I know it is a far journey and I have enough coin to satisfy you.” The man finally looked up from his desk and looked over her. He looked a few years older than her parents. His dark hair was starting to pepper and there was age to his face. It was clear in his eyes that he had lived a hard life, but there was kindness to them. He continued to stare at her as if trying to place her; then, she saw a spark of recognition hit his face._

_“And why are you trying to find passage on this vessel? Surely, there are more suitable ships in this harbor for you.”_

_“That is my business alone but I assure you, The Lady Madonna will be fine enough for me.” Emma hesitated. “I will provide more coins if you keep the story of this trip and its cargo hush hush.”_

_Captain Barnes stared at her for a moment. He knew it would be a dangerous trip for his crew with this particular cargo but the woman in front of him looked desperate and sad. “Alright, you have a deal lass. We set sail tonight at dawn for Arendelle. Get your affairs in order and I will make sure the crew sets up a place for you to stay.”_

_“Thank you, Captain,” Emma said excitedly and turned to leave the ship._

_“What should I call you lass,” he stopped her before she walked out the door._

_Emma hesitated for a moment. “Leia.”_

_“Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Leia.” He smiled a knowing smile and tipped his head in a small bow. “We’ll see to it you make it safely to Arendelle.”_

_Emma nodded back at him and made her way off the ship. It was still early in the day and she had some time to spend in the village._

_____

_Emma walked back down the gangway to The Lady Madonna with a smile on her face, happy with how easy it had been to find a ship willing her take her on her journey. Her smile quickly faded when she saw the chestnut gelding waiting for her happily still tied to the post._

_She walked up to the horse and scratched his ear. “I’m so sorry for what I have to do next boy.”_

_She had been able to keep the dress and tiara from her mother, Emma had known she would be unable to keep the gelding her father had given her for her birthday. While she had only been the owner of the beautiful horse for a few short hours, she had bonded with the animal during their midnight ride through the woods. Her father had picked out the perfect horse and Emma was deeply saddened that he would not be able to go on the journey with her._

_Emma mounted the gelding, gave him a quick pat on the neck and set out to find a good home for the animal._

**Present Day Storybrooke**

Emma found herself in front of a large white house with a perfectly manicured lawn. It was the address that Mr. Gold have given her for Sean Herman. She stepped out of her yellow bug and walked up to the front door. She had just been to see Ruby at the diner, who was also friends with Ashley and Emma had the feeling that the young girl was trying to run away with the baby.

A young man answered the door. “Hello, Are you Sean Herman?”

“That’s me. What can do for you?”

“I’m looking for Ashley Boyd. She’s in trouble and I thought she might have come to you.”

Sean hesitated and then looked up, noticing something behind Emma. She heard a car door slam.

“My son has nothing to do with that girl anymore. So whatever trouble she is in, that has nothing to do with us anymore. I’m sorry but there is nothing we can do for you.” An older man, clearly Sean’s father had met them on the front porch.

“You’re the reason they aren’t together anymore?” Emma asked.

“Absolutely, I’m not going to let my son throw his life away over one mistake.”

“So, you just told him to leave her?

“Well, how were they going to raise the child?”

“Dad, maybe we should help her look,” Sean finally inserted him into the conversation about him. Maybe, Sean didn’t agree with his father’s decision. He was young and clearly scared.

“It's a waste, son.”

“Sean, if you want to come, come. Stop letting other people make decisions for you. If Ashley runs away with this baby, she's gonna be in some serious trouble.”

“She's running away with the baby?”

“Yes.”

“Look, believe me if I knew where she was, I would tell you. I went to a lot of trouble to get her that deal,” Sean’s father told Emma.

“Deal? What are you talking about?”

“You don't know? Ashley agreed to give up the child. I found someone to take the baby and she's being paid very well for it.”

Things started to click together in her head. “Mr. Gold?”

“Yes, isn’t that why he wanted you to find Ashley?”

**_The Enchanted Forest, 8 years ago_ **

_Emma made a few inquires around the market area to see if anyone was looking to buy a new horse. One of the vendors selling fish knew of a family on the outskirts of town who just recently lost their farm’s horse from colic. Emma set out to find them immediately._

_It took a few tries to locate the right farm but once Emma found it, she knew she had found the right family._

_It was a small, white farmhouse with a large red barn next door. There was a small pasture with a few pigs and sheep. A young man was struggling with a cart cursing at himself trying to drag the object himself. Three small children were screaming on the porch. A woman was trying to comfort the children and the man, presumably her husband. She looked a bit disheveled herself. Emma noticed that there were bales of hay spread around their land, ready to be taken to be sold. The man had a few bales in his cart and was struggling to wheel the cart to the next one._

_The family of five didn’t realize Emma and her horse approach, distracted by their current troubles. “Hello,” she called out loudly. “I’ve heard you’re in need of a horse.”_

_The man and woman stopped their yelling and cursing, startled, and looked up at Emma._

_“Who says?” The man replied, stubbornly._

_“Charlie, for gods sake. You know we do,” the woman said in exacerbation. The three children were still screaming. “Hello, I’m Rose. This here is Charlie. Sorry for his rudeness. We’ve been havin’ a rough time since our horse passed. We just haven’t been able to leave the farm to buy another one.”_

_“Well, you’re in luck. I’m leaving by ship this evening and need to find a new home for mine.” Emma hopped of the gelding and made her way closer to the couple so they could inspect the horse._

_Getting closer, Emma could see that the family was going through a rough time. Their clothes were worse for wear and they were very thin and clearly hadn’t had a good meal in a long time._

_Charlie made his way over to Emma and the gelding and started to inspect him, feeling him all over and even inspecting his hooves. The horse didn’t seem to care and Charlie seemed to have a way with him._

_“Well lass, he’s a beauty. I can’t find anythin’ wrong with ‘im. He’d be a welcome addition to our farm.” Charlie hesitated. “I just don’t think we can afford what you’ll ask for ‘im.”_

_Emma had already given a large part of her gold to Captain Barnes for her safe travel and she was hoping to get a good price for the horse, but looking around at the family in front of her, she felt they needed the horse more than she needed the gold. Rose, once hopeful at Emma’s appearance, looked saddened again at her husband’s words and her children were screaming even louder knowing that they no longer had their parents’ attention. Emma still had her dress she could sell if needed and the gems sewn into her corset._

_“Well, it’s a good thing my price is just a good home.”_

_“You can’t be serious lass. This horse is a beauty. We can’t take ‘im for nothin’.”_

_“Surely, there’s somethin’ we can give you in return,” Rose said. “We can give you what we were going to spend on a new horse.”_

_“No, that’s not necessary,” Emma replied. “You need it more than me.”_

_“Please, you must let us give you something.” Rose said again._

_Emma thought about it. She didn’t need or want anything but she sensed the couple wouldn’t take “no” for an answer. She couldn’t take their food or money and looked around the farm for anything that might be useful to her that they wouldn’t miss. Her eyes fell on a ribbon in their daughter’s hair. Emma had undone her intricate up-do for her ball last night while she was riding throughout the night. It had been held by what felt like hundreds of pins. She had kept a few but now her long wavy locks were flowing freely, and she didn’t have anything to tie it back._

_“Do you have any spare ribbon? I don’t have any to my hair back. I’m sure it will get a bit windy on the ship.”_

_“You want to trade a horse for ribbon?” Charlie looked at her like she was mad and looked over at his wife. Rose had already run inside._

_“Yes, it’s all I need.” Emma stood her ground._

_Rose came back outside shortly after with a handful of ribbon in various different colors. “Will this do?”_

_Emma chuckled. “Yes, these are perfect. So, we have a deal? You promise you’ll take good care of him?”_

_Both Rose and Charlie nodded eagerly. “Yes lass, we will.”_

_Emma nodded and handed off the gelding to Charlie. Before she moved to take the ribbons from Rose, she turned and scratched the horse behind the ears. “Be good friend. I’m sorry I have to leave you but they will take good care of you.” She leaned her forehead against his neck, took a deep breath and held back the tears she knew might come. She was giving away the last gift from her father and wasn’t sure when she would see him again._

_Once she was sure she had held herself together, she walked over to Rose to collect the ribbon._

_Emma tied one in her hair immediately, gold to match the dress she was wearing, and stuffed the rest into her already full bag._

_“We can’t begin to tell you how much this means to us. You have saved us in more ways than one,” Charlie told her. Emma just smiled._

_“And we don’t even know your name.”_

_Emma hesitated for a moment, debating whether to tell them her real name. She wanted to leave her old life behind and start on a path that was her own. “Leia.”_

_“Well, thank you Leia. We owe you our lives.” Emma just nodded and started on her trek back to the town._

**Present Day Storybrooke**

Emma knew Ashley was running. It was what she would have done in the same situation. So currently, she had thrown her siren on top of her bug with the sound on and was racing towards the town line.

When she got there, she discovered Ashley’s car siting on the side of the road. She had gotten a flat and the girl in question was sitting on the road, leaning against the car, tears falling down her face.

“You don’t have to run Ashley.”

“You don’t understand. I have to. I want to keep my baby,” more tears escaping.

“Then you can. It’s your life, your decision.”

“But don’t you see, I can’t anymore. Not if I don’t leave this town. Mr. Gold made me sign a contract and people don’t break a contract with him if they’re smart. If I don’t honor our agreement, he told me he would get the authorities involved and take the baby away from me.”

“That’s what you stole from him? A contract?” She nodded. “Well, it’s a good thing I’m the authorities.”

Ashley gave her a little smile. “Come on, let’s get you home, then we can figure out our next steps.” Emma helped the girl up and the started walking back to the yellow bug.

“Thank you Emma. I- ahhh.” She let out a tortured groan.

“What is it?” Emma turned around and saw the girl clutching her stomach.

“My water broke. The baby’s coming.”

___

Ashley gave birth to a beautiful, healthy baby girl named Alexandra. Emma ended up waiting in the lobby to make sure the two girls were safe for the whole 6 hours Ashley was in labor. Emma knew that Ashley didn’t have anyone to be there for her but wanted to make sure that she did. Finally, a nurse had come out to tell her that Ashley wanted her to come in and meet her daughter.

It was a beautiful site, walking into the room. Ashley was clearly already in love with the little bundle wrapped in her arms. There was no way Ashley would be giving up her daughter now having finally met her.

Ashley looked up when Emma approached the bed. “She’s perfect.”

“Thank you Emma, for all the advice, for believing in me when no one else could. I’m still scared and its going to be hard but she’s mine. And I’m going to do my best to raise her.”

“You knew what you wanted, you just needed a push,” Emma smiled at the girl. 

“Would you like to hold her?”

“I’d love to.”

Ashley started to hand the newborn over to Emma when an accented voice startled the two woman. “Well, thank you Miss Swan for recovering my property for me.”

It seemed that Mr. Gold had heard the news that Ashley had given birth. Emma handed the baby back to Ashley.

“I’m keeping her Mr. Gold,” Ashley said, mind made up.

“A deal’s a deal dearie.”

“Mr. Gold, can I talk to you outside.” Emma grabbed the older man’s elbow and tugged him outside to the hallway.

“That baby is mine, Ms. Swan.”

“Tear up the contract.”

“I don’t think you understand my contracts Ms. Swan. My deal’s are always honored.”

“You’re not getting that kid, Gold.”

“Well, I would hate to have to get Sheriff Graham and Ms. Mill’s involved. Haven’t I heard that you’re already unpopular with those two.”

“Well Mr. Gold, no jury is going to put a girl who’s only crime was breaking into a shop to steal a contract in order to keep her unborn child. But if you want to try, go right ahead. I’d love to find out what kinds of things get pulled up about you besides being a simple pawn broker.” Emma said, refusing to back down.

Mr. Gold paused, taking in the situation. “I like you Ms. Swan. It’s rare to find someone who will stand up to me. Ms. Boyd can keep her child, under one circumstance.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “What’s that?”

“You owe me one favor.”

“Deal,” Emma said without hesitation, since it meant that Ashley would be able to keep her child.

“Well, go tell the new mother the news.” He turned and slowly made his way down the hall.

Emma walked back into the room. Ashley was holding her daughter tight, once again tears streaming down her face. “Ashley, you get to keep her. I fixed everything with Gold.”

“What, are you serious?” Ashley sobbed.

“Yes, Gold tore up the contract. She’s yours.” Emma said, reassuring the young girl.

“Thank you again Emma. I-“

Once again, they were interrupted. Someone was knocking on the door.

“Mind if I come in?” It was Sean, holding a balloon, flowers and a small gift bag.

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Emma headed out the door and nodded towards Sean.

As she went to close the door, she overheard Sean say, “So this is our daughter? She’s beautiful.” Emma smiled, finally feeling that she had really helped someone.

**The Enchanted Forest, 8 years ago**

_Emma still had a few hours until she needed to get back to The Lady Madonna when she returned to the busy village. She had had a long day and Emma was in need of a drink. She remembered seeing a tavern down by the docks and made her way there._

_It was a busy place. Emma didn’t think anyone would notice her, but she lifted the hood of her cloak over her head just to be safe. She found a seat at a table in a back corner and decided to watch the locals and the sailors mingle._

_“What will it be lass?” A barmaid had swung by her table._

_“Just an ale.” She nodded at Emma as she handed over some coins._

_Emma took in the scene in the bar. It was only midday and the locals were already getting rowdy. Sailors who were docked for the night were making the best of it. There were a few trying to find women to bring home to their bed for the night. Another group playing a loud game with dice, gambling their savings away. Emma thought she even spotted a few pirates._

_The barmaid returned quickly with her ale. Emma thought it was because she was one of the few people at the tavern who hadn’t made a pass at her. She took a long swig, the cool liquid warming her up. It was just what she needed after the long day._

_Emma continued to sip on her drink as she watched a brawl take place. It was between a sailor and a pirate. Emma couldn’t hear what had started the melee but there was a young woman in tears screaming at the two fighting. Emma put the pieces together._

_The pirate seemed to be gaining ground, throwing the other man to the ground. He was about to strike a deadly blow when another man clad in a long black leather coat grabbed his arm to stop him. He said something to pirate and who dropped his grip on the sailor._

_The two pirates made their way back to the table their crew seemed to be occupying. Their group seemed to be the most boisterous table in the tavern. Emma continued to watch them curiously. The man who had been in a fight was barely out of boyhood, probably around Emma’s age. Emma couldn’t see him very well from her place in the bar, but he was tall and gangly and had dirty blonde hair._

_The other man is who kept her attention. He had dark hair with an earring in his right ear. There was an air of confidence and power than Emma could sense all the way in her dark corner. Emma hadn’t gotten a good look at his face yet. He was enthralled with the stories of the group surrounding him. She felt herself staring a little too intensely and kept checking to ensure she couldn’t be seen from his viewpoint. Emma slid back further into the shadows unsure what was drawing her attention to this man._

_Her ale had long since been emptied when Emma finally saw the pirate snap his head up and look in her direction, as if he knew someone was watching. Emma sat mesmerized as she had never seen eyes as blue as his. It wasn’t just the color, though. She could see they were filled with years of emotion. There was an air of darkness and despair about them, but also, Emma thought she saw the smallest glimmer of hope. Things she saw when she looked in a mirror at herself._

_The man didn’t seem to have seen Emma and soon drew his attention back to his companions. It was then that Emma realize that she had been in the tavern much longer than she had planned. It was time for her to get back to the ship before they left without her. She pulled her hood up further and snuck out the door, not feeling the ocean blue eyes watching her leave._

**Present Day Storybrooke**

It was almost 11:30 by the time Emma had driven back to the station from the hospital. She parked her bug in her normal spot and started to walk back home to the loft.

It was another cool, crisp night. Emma was in an elated mood having never felt like she had done this much before to help a family. It was her first real win and she needed to celebrate.

Once again, as she passed, the Pirate’s Hook sign drew her in. She hadn’t thought about the mysterious bartender since the morning, but she knew Mary Margaret would be asleep and needed to celebrate with someone.

The bar had a couple more patrons sitting at the high tops than the previous night, but the bar was still empty. Emma slid into the same seat as the previous night. Jack was restocking something behind the bar but stopped when he felt her presence.

“Two nights in a row Swan? Was there something that struck your fancy?” He turned around and gave her a smirk and did something crazy with his eyebrows.

Emma rolled her eyes at him and he went to pour her the same draft as the previous night. “I had a win and needed to celebrate. Your bar was just on the way home.”

“A blow to a man’s heart. Here I was thinking that you just couldn’t get enough of me.”

Emma rolled her eyes again and he chuckled. He set her beer down in front of her and then poured her a shot of rum. “Cheers, Swan.” He took out his flask and tapped it against the glass she had in her hand. _Rum’s growing on me._ “Now tell me about your day.”

Jack listened to her with rapt attention, only interrupting her to clear something up. Emma had to admit that he was a good listener. She suspected it was because he was a bartender and use to people telling him their life stories. But besides Mary Margaret, Emma had never felt comfortable enough to just tell someone about her day.

“Well done, Swan.” Jack said when she finished telling him about Ashley, Sean and the baby. “It looks like you save that family for a lot of heartache.” He smiled at her and she smiled back bashfully. “What’s this favor you have to do for Gold?”

“He didn’t say. He just said I owed him one.”

Jack’s expression changed. “Be careful with that man, Swan. I don’t trust him. I’ve had to deal with him plenty when it’s come to the bar. There’s always some loophole or twist to his deals.”

Taken aback, Emma said, “I know how to take care of myself, Turner.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Jack replied, his blue eyes meeting her green. “Please be careful.” His stare was intense, almost making Emma a little nervous.

She broke away from his gaze. “Wow, Jack. I didn’t know you cared,” trying to make the situation lighter.

“I don’t,” Jack chuckled, picking up a glass from the bar to clean. “I would just hate it if a pretty lass got herself into a bit of trouble.” At that point, Leroy had gotten up to get another round for his table and had pulled Jack’s attention away from Emma.

Emma took a sip of her beer, watching Jack work. She was dangerously attracted to this man but Emma didn’t do relationships. They never lasted and she was tired of getting her heart broken. She was more of a one-night stand kind of girl. She didn’t really know why she had been pulled back here a second night. Emma told herself this would be the last night she’d come to his bar and she decided to just enjoy talking to the man for one more night and then let him be.

Jack finished pouring the round for Leroy, then poured himself a beer and returned to Emma. He set his beer down next to hers and leaned against the bar. He was wearing a long sleeve black button up today, which suited him. She noticed that he made sure to keep the brace on his left hand fully covered and Emma wondered if he ever wore anything but long sleeves. She hoped he wasn’t bothered by his brace but the world could be cruel.

The chatted for a little bit longer, Jack telling her about his day and then he said “Oh, had you noticed the clocktower moved?”

**_The Enchanted Forest, 8 years ago_ **

_Emma had been aboard The Lady Madonna for five days now and she was finally getting used to life aboard the vessel. She had to admit that watching the ship leave port those days ago was an emotional struggle for her. She had almost asked the captain to turn the ship around a dozen times but held her tongue. She had thought about this trip long and hard and would have regretted it until her dying day if she had turned around and gone right back to her parents._

_They had given her a small cabin to herself. It had a small, one-man bunk and a small table to eat at if she chose to eat alone. Emma preferred to eat with the rest of the crew, eager to talk to people from outside the palace._

_Captain Barnes had been true to his word and had not revealed her true identity to the rest of his crew. They left her alone at first, finding it strange to have a woman as young and beautiful as she was among them. Eventually, Emma had been able to get them to accept her._

_She spent most of her days above deck, trying to learn odds and ends about sailing. Eager to learn anything that the sailors would trust to teach her. A few had leant her some books which she would read while sitting in the midday sun._

_On her fifth morning, she watched two sailors practice sword fighting. A small group gathered around and watched them. Emma was eager to join them. Her father, Prince Charming, was one of the best swordsman in her land and he had taught her everything he had known. Emma was nowhere near as talented as him, but she knew how to hold her own if she was ever in a fight. She had regretted not slipping out of the castle with a sword to protect her but knew she would have received a lot of questions._

_The group made bets on each other and men called out over and over to take on the winner. Their prize money grew larger each round. Emma was getting more and more eager to participate when she heard someone yell, “Pirates!” and all hell broke loose._

**A/N: Questions, comments, concerns? Feel free to reach out!**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Quarantine’s had me really bored and I binged watched OUAT for the first time in years. I had an idea for a Captain Swan story and here it begins. I proofread this about 3 times and I’m sure there are some mistakes. Please review!
> 
> Also I do not own any of these characters.


End file.
